maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Martin
About Don Martin segments are basically animations based on comics illustrated by Don Martin that appeared in the magazine. Most animations are based on comics from past issues of MAD magazine. Cartoon segments [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *([[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']]) - Ra-''pun-''zel (Parody of Rapunzel) *([[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) - Shipwrecked *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - Man selling tree *([[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]) - In a Fancy Resturaunt *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - Man writes an insult on wife's butt *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - Picture ready in five minutes... *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - Monster plays with chemistry set *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - Man was copying head out of clay *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - Robin Hood hits a dude *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - Run-over man gets turned into an airplane and flies to hospital. *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - Soldier tries to break sword but breaks his knee. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - Man becomes Rocky's punching bag *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - Backside of Mount Rushmore *([[X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - Kid tries to pop man's balloons *([[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - Floating head in the ocean *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - Man kisses girl goodbye *([[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - Boy finds dog out in cold *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - Man sees "the Alps" through binoculars *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 48']]) - Duck plays with rubber boy in the bathtub *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - Employees must wash hands before work *([[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - Elderly and disabled people cross the street *([[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']]) - Kid packs up at the beach [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *([[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 53']]) - Lumberjack incident *([[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Episode 55']]) - Fat guy buys a magic carpet *([[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 60']]) - Man pulls on door and gets squished Season 4 (Episode 100) - Princesses kiss a frog and get eaten by a Aligator Trivia *There are 26 episodes of MAD that have featured the Don Martin segment. * It was the segment with the longest waiting for this new episode - 12 years passed from the last appearance on MADtv Season 3 until the first episode of Don Martin. * In 2014, They released a book about Don Martin stand alone for its first time. Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments